All and Everything
by 123claire123
Summary: All harry wanted was someone to love him and to love in return. Was that to much to ask? Very adult theme in first chapter - starts with HP/DM then to HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing them.**_

_**.  
**_

_**Please be aware that this story has the description of an orgy in it. Descriptive adult activities!  
**_

_**.  
**_

At the beginning of December Harry had been looking forward to Christmas, it would be his first in a proper relationship. The first where he felt that he would part of what was happening; instead of looking in from the outside. Oh, the Weasleys had always tried to include Harry, but Harry felt that this Christmas would be special. But now he was not so sure.

Christmas time was not known as the silly season for nothing. There were more and more days when Harry found that he was clearing up other people's messes – what he wouldn't give for a career change. Draco though, thought that the 'Golden Boy' should be seen and being an Auror fitted that description. All of December had been busy but now it was nearly Christmas.

For Harry it had been a long tiring week at work in the Auror Office. Productive, if you could call it that - but tiring and all Harry wanted to do was to go home and relax. But no. Draco had 'owled' him at work and told him 'not to be late as he had a surprise.' Harry didn't want to even contemplate what that could possibly mean. He was now late as well!

.

Draco had first asked Harry out in April everything had been great. When Draco had first begged Harry to move in with him, less than 6 months before, everything had been wonderful. Draco was loving and attentive and now…. In the last week Draco had announced that he wanted their relationship to move on to being open but exclusive.

According to Draco what that meant was that although they were together exclusively that when they were out together that they could be with other people. Well, as long as the other person was there.

Harry had been gob smacked – if he was honest he should have seen it coming, there had been more and more parties where free love and sex seemed to be the name of the game.

Since the downfall of the dark lord, the younger generation of the wizarding world had become more promiscuous with their newfound freedom. Well, Harry had had enough, he and Draco had to have a serious talk, this was not the sort of relationship that he wanted or that he had fought for. It might be considered old fashioned but Harry just wanted a one on one relationship.

The first time that Draco had persuaded Harry to attended a party of 'love' as they were being called; Harry had just stood in the corner not really believing what was happening. Draco, he remembered had found the whole evening very stimulating. As the parties had progressed they became less about seeing old friends and having a drink and a chat and much more about how could get their kit off the fastest. Harry didn't know what to think.

.

As the lift doors opened at the penthouse suit Harry could already guess what his surprise was. He could feel the music pulsing through the air; he could smell a mixture of alcohol and sex.

Harry quietly stepped through the doorway. In the dimly lit open plan room Harry could see that not a chair, table, worktop, floor or wall space was not taken up with writhing fornicating bodies. There in the middle on the large leather sofa was his so called boyfriend, sandwiched between Seamus Finnigan and Blaize Zanbini.

'So much for only when the other was there.' He thought.

Draco suddenly looked up and saw him.

'You're late again,' his words slurring slightly.

'Is that all you have to say?' Harry replied.

He looked away from Draco and across the room he caught sight of something that he never thought that he would see. Hermione Granger was bent at the waist being fucked by Theo Nott from behind while she sucked Neville Longbottom. Ron Weasley – where was he – not far away it seems. He was lying across a sofa in a sixty-nine with Lavender Brown whilst Justin Finch-Fletchley was pounded his ass. Harry couldn't believe it. What he thought of as his home had become a sex club and those he considered friends members of the orgy.

'Come on, Harry,' Draco cajoled, 'you know that this is what I want. I told you last week.'

Harry looked at him incredulously 'told me' he said, 'I thought that it was a comment about what you might like to happen occasionally, not something that you wanted as a way of life.'

By now the whole room had realised that something was going on, everyone had paused in what they where doing to look.

'Aren't I enough for you' Harry whispered. 'When we first got together you told me that I was your all and everything. What happened? Because that is what I wanted – not a series of one night stands and casual fucks while you get up to Merlin knows what with someone else. I wanted to be with you Draco. But I can see that I'm not your 'all' so I'll be your 'nothing'.

Carefully Harry stepped over various arms, legs and torsos to reach what had been their room. He switched on the light and closed the door; his hopes that the room was empty were soon dashed when he discovered the Patel twins with Pansy Parkinson. They stopped and looked at him.

'Don't stop on my account,' he snarled.

Quickly he got together the essential things he needed for the next few days. Holdall in hand he walked out the door switching the light off as he went. In his absence everyone had got back to what ever or should that be who ever he or she were doing! Draco was now being pounded into by Seamus whilst Blaze appeared to be trying to suck Seamus out though Draco's mouth, he had both of their cocks in his hand and was wanking them quickly.

'Enjoy your fuck fest Draco, I'll be back for my things on Monday.' With that he turned and walked out the door.

.

Harry walked for a while trying to clear his head. He found a café/bar that sold large mugs of lightly spiced hot chocolate. With his chocolate in his hands he watched the people that passed. Couples holding hands, families dawdling to look in the Christmas windows, single people striding purposefully. During his thoughts Harry had discovered that although he was upset with Draco for what he was doing whilst they were still together he has no longer upset with Draco.

All Harry wanted was someone to love him for him and someone to hold and care for and love in return. Obviously that was not going to be Draco. Slowly Harry became aware of his immediate surrounds again and to his surprise sitting opposite him was Severus Snape.

'Hello, Harry, he said.

Harry smiled. While training to end the war they had resolved their differences and since to end of the war they had become good friends.

'I went around to the apartment to return the proofs for the DADA textbooks, I found no major problems, and on the whole I was very impressed.'

'Thank you,' Harry replied. He paused. 'You went to the apartment.'

Severus frowned in displeasure, 'yes', he growled. 'I must have just missed you. Draco was with Ron Weasley,' he continued awkwardly looking at Harry.

'That ok – best of luck to him, when I was there he was with Seamus Finnigan and Blaize Zanbini.' Harry explained what had been happening over the last couple of weeks. When he had finished Severus was looking faintly sick. Harry smiled, 'my thoughts exactly. Is it too much too just want to be with one person for the rest of your life – to be each others all and everything.'

He looked up at Severus and Severus leaned forward and gently took Harry's hand and stroked it with his thumb. Eventually he looked up at Harry and smiled.

'No, Harry, that is not too much to ask – do you think that I could …..' he paused. Harry gently squeezed his hand for him to continue.

'That, I could be your all and everything?'

Harry looked at their hands; his slightly tanned fingers entwined with Severus' long thin potion stained ones. Harry looked into his eyes and replied. 'Yes, Severus, I think that you just might be.'

They left the cafe holding hands. 'Have you eaten?' Severus asked.

Harry shook his head – he felt tingly all over.

'Chinese' they said together.

.

Many thanks for reading - this is a 3 part story.

More to come on Wednesday.

Please review :)

And with that they started a new life together just the two them being each other's all and everything.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing them.**_

_**.  
**_

_**Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed. To answer a question inn a review, yes I do have these stories and more on another site (HPFANDOM) but I am only tranfering over the ones that are completed. :)  
**_

_**.  
**_

Harry and Severs walked out of the Cafe hand in hand. They paused to look at the Christmas windows just like others couples had been not long before when Harry had been wishing for someone of his own. 'Christmas wishes do come true,' he muttered to himself. Severus had heard and smiled softly.

Together they walked towards the Chinese in silence, when they arrived they opted to sit and have a meal there instead of a takeaway. As it was just the two of them they found themselves seated in the corner shielded behind some large pot plants.

Over the meal they talked about what they wanted to happen Harry would move into Severus' house and stay in the spare room until they were ready for their relationship to progress. As they lingered over the last of the wine, disaster happened.

Harry reached over the table and touched the back of Severus' hand asking him if he was ready to go. Severus turned his hand over and gave Harry's a gentle squeeze. As they sat there, the door of the restaurant flew open and in came the Patel twins with Lavender Brown gossiping as ever.

'Well I had heard that it's passed on through sex, that's the only way you can get it.'

'Really – are you sure, I had heard that it was from kissing as well.'

'All depends on what you have been kissing,' all three of the girls gave a dirty laugh.

Harry paused in what he was about to say to Severus to listen at what they were saying, with small frown on his face.

'Of cause tomorrow I will have to start the rounds letting every one know that there is a possibility that I might,' at this the girls sniggered, 'have been in contact with some one who had sex with a muggle with an STD.' The girls cackled. 'I could hardly have told them tonight; they wouldn't have let me play with them. It is not the fact that I 'might' have it that is the problem – it's the itching that gets to me.'

Harry had know frozen, quickly he tried to pull his hand away from Severus but Severus wouldn't let him, looking up he saw that Severus was watching him and listening to the girls as well. He placed a finger to his lips indicating that they should continue to listen.

'Who are you going to tell first?'

'Well I suppose that I should work backwards – starting with tonight there was Pansy of course, then I had Blaise and Justin, I missed out Draco but I had him 2 days ago. We had a private session in his office before he had to rush home to 'Precious Potter'. What a spoil sport.' They heard this just before the girls moved forward to be served.

Harry was now beginning to panic, Severus could see that Harry was about to run away from him. He moved his chair around to sit beside Harry, leaning over he whispered in his ear 'even if you do have this, we can still make a go of a life together, as we weren't going to rush into being intimate it changes nothing. I will not let you go over this.'

Harry looked at him is disbelief, 'really,' he whispered back, Severus nodded, 'lets wait to hear if there is anything else to hear before we go OK?' Harry nodded.

After being served the girls went back to where they had been standing before.

'So who do you think gave it to you then?'

'Well I think it was one of the muggle lovers or half bloods, who else would be so common.'

'Personally I think that it was Seamus, remember that he said he was away for a week, but someone saw him here in the Alley.'

'How many people do you think that he has slept with?'

'I heard him bragging that the only person that he hasn't slept with is Potter.'

'I wonder if he will get it - after all Draco is just as much of a slut as Seamus.'

'The trick to beating the disease is to find someone who can develop a cure...' The girls quickly left as their order was called.

Harry looked at Severus and said 'I really need to get out of here.'

Severus nodded and put some money on the table and helped Harry gather his things. When they were out side Severus asked 'if you hold on I will apparate us home.' Harry just looked at his hands as if he couldn't bring himself to touch Severus. 'Harry, even if you have it, and I think that I know what they are talking about, it is only passed on through sex.'

Harry nodded and sighed, 'I just feel so unclean.'

Severus nodded, 'If you let me I will scan you when we get home, alright?'

Harry held on as Severus apparated them to his house. On arriving Severus led them into the study and poured them both a drink. Harry was shaling slightly when he asked, 'can you scan me please, I can't wait any longer?'

After a couple of waves of his wand Severus replied, 'you do have it – but quite mildly it hasn't taken hold yet. I have several potions that will get rid of symptoms and then detoxify your body. Who have you had sex with recently?'

'Other than Draco no one, I thought that you understood that.'

'I am sorry, Harry, I just wanted to make sure – you will have to tell Draco that he has given this to you.' Harry nodded.

'Let me get you those potions and then you can get settled in your room.' Again Harry just nodded. 'Harry,' Severus said, 'everything will be OK, I'm sure that this has been quite a shock for you. But by tomorrow your body will be free from this disease and everything will be fine. Please don't give up on us yet.'

At the desperate note in Severus' voice Harry looked up, 'I won't give up if you don't,' he pulled Severus towards him and wrapped his arms around Severus waist. Severus put his arms around Harry's shoulders and hugged him close. They stood there for a moment.

'Let me show you to your room then I will get you the potions. They won't be pleasant but when you wake in the morning other than an ache you will be alright.' He smiled down at Harry and kissed him on his forehead.

As Severus hurried to collect the potions he added a small amount of pain killer to one and a few drops of dreamless sleep to the other. He didn't want Harry to suffer with this cure. Harry was so trusting he hadn't even thought that Severus might not know what to look for or even that there was a cure. Maybe he didn't hear what had been said. Severus had been called in by St Mungo's to help with the epidemic that was coming with this 'free love'. He hadn't realised that his Godson had been involved until tonight.

.

When Harry awoke the following morning Severus had just entered the room carrying a tray of breakfast.

'Good morning, Severus,' Harry said.

'Morning, Harry, how are you feeling this today?'

'OK, better than I thought.' Severus smiled.

'Well if that is the case I have a suggestion, why don't we go out and spend the day getting to know one another. We can go anywhere you like do any thing you like just the two of us. I know that tomorrow you are going to work and that you are going to Draco's flat to get the rest of your things.'

'That's a great idea, can you scan me first please – I want to know that I am free from it.'

Severus waved his wand. 'You are clear,' he replied.

'Can we go to the zoo?' Harry asked as he went into the bathroom.

'Muggle or wizard?

Harry's head popped out of the bathroom, 'the wizarding world has a zoo?'

'Hurry up,' Severus said with a smile.

.

Having had a great day they returned home, Severus went to cook dinner for the pair of them; Harry decided that instead of waiting till tomorrow to get his stuff he would go now. Calling to Severus that he was going out he quickly left.

When he arrived at the apartment it looked like it had been raided. The furniture was overturned. Food and drink had been trodden into the carpet. Harry was so pleased at that point that he didn't live there any more. Quickly he gathered his things from the kitchen and lounge area, he took his pictures of the wall and stacked by the front door. Next he went to the bedroom, opening the door he was not at all surprised to see Draco in bed, and alone.

He switched on the light and quickly walked over to his wardrobe, with a flick of his wand everything was carefully folded, and was now packed in his bag. By this time the lump in the bed had moved and Draco was sitting looking at him with bleary eyes.

'You came back, I knew you would.' Draco said.

'Of course I am back – I had come to collect my things.'

First Draco started with pleading for Harry to come home, that this was where he belonged. Harry continued to collect his things. By now Draco was furious, he started shouting about how bad Harry was in bed and that no one else would want him. At this Harry gave a little smile. Draco smirked 'so you think that you have found someone new do you, some one to be your everything!' Harry just smiled. 'Well if that's the case I hate to disappoint you, but the only person you can have sex with is me.'

Harry faltered and looked at Draco, 'Why is that?' Harry said. Draco looked very smug, 'well you see it's like this there is this thing called an STD, there is a chance that I may have it – so you must have it, so you can only sleep with me.'

'How long have you known that you have an STD?' Harry asked quietly.

Draco froze realizing what he had just said. 'Well that's not what I mean...'

Harry turned to face him a breeze lifted in the room. 'Don't lie to me, how long have you known?'

'A couple of weeks,' Draco muttered.

'I had hoped that you hadn't known,' Harry muttered to himself. 'I hoped that even with this new life style that I had meant more to you than that and that you wouldn't be that much of a bastard as to keep a disease from me, or did you do it deliberately?' Harry wondered.

The gentle breeze was now whipping around the room. 'You knew and didn't tell me you're just as bad.' Draco yelled.

'I found out by accident after I left here last night, from a guest from your little party no less. Funny thing was she seemed to think that she gave it to you possibly at the private party that the two of you had in your office; she was the reason that you were late home. To think that I was going to tell you tonight after all that you had done.' Harry shook his head. 'NO more, if I ever see or hear from you again it will be too soon.'

With that Harry left.

He went straight home, 'home' he thought what a nice word; it had been a long time since Harry had thought of the apartment as home. Quickly walking into the kitchen he walked up to Severus and put his arms around him.

'I went to get my stuff,' he said. 'He knew, he has known for weeks. I think that he wanted me to get it so I wouldn't leave him.'

Severus turned in Harry's arms and rested his chin n the top of his head. 'It's over now,' he whispered. Harry nodded.

'Yes, I told him that I wanted nothing more to do with him.'

Severus smiled. It might be over for Harry, but Draco and his friends will have a shock in store when they realise that 'he' is the one who had developed the cure and the one holding the patent.

'After dinner can we get a tree?' Harry asked. Gently kissing Harry on the lips, 'Of course,' replied Severus.

Later that evening after dinner, after the tree had been bought and decorated, Harry and Severus sat close to each other in front of the fire drinking a glass of mulled wine.

'Do you have a wish for Christmas, Severus?' Harry asked.

'I have already got it.' Severus replied putting his arm around Harry

'I think that this is going to be a good year to come. What about you?'

'I could wish for nothing more.'

.

Thanks for reading - please review ;)

Final part on Friday.

Harry had that tingly feeling again as he had when he had walked out of the cafe the night before, this time though it felt even better. Yes it would be a good Christmas and an even happier new year because Harry had someone to be his all and everything and he was that to some one as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Many Thanks to all of you who have read this story and my others and have added me to your alerts.

It really dos mean alot to know that some one wants to read more oof what you hve written.

.

Here is the last chapter of this story - enjoy.

.

Christmas was now over and Harry and Severus had had a great time. They strolled down Diagon Alley holding hands and looking at the Christmas windows. Harry had managed to get a few days off before Christmas to 'sort himself out' after his break up with Draco, during that he looked into all the accumulated leave that he was entitled to, (nearly a months worth,) and took it all in one go. Harry had decided that his love life was not the only thing that needed a shake up.

Severus had been very impressed with Harry's ideas for updating the textbooks in DADA. Just before Christmas he had spoken to his contact at the publishing house that had previously published his own Potion Papers and had a set of the books made up and bound as a surprise for Harry. What amazed Severus was that his contact had taken the time to look through the textbooks and he was so impressed that he had taken it to his Manager, who in turn had sent a contact for Harry with the set of books.

Two weeks into his leave in January Harry had made a decision. He had sent Hedwig off with an owl giving the Ministry two weeks notice. When he went back to work he would only be there for the day. Much to long in Severus' option but Harry felt that he could leave with a clear concisions if he finished the few reports that were left on his desk and collected his personal items.

Harry had worked out a revolutionary concept for the Wizarding World. The students were going to write their 'own' textbook. They would be using lever arch files and biro pens. Home work would he handed in on 'a4' paper. To start with Severus had been horrified, but after he had seen the adaptability of the items he had been impressed.

Harry's idea was that the students would have 2 lessons a week one practical and the other theory. During the lessons they would be taught the theory about several spells and their counter curses, their homework would be to write them up on the paper, if they handed in the home work they could participate in the practical lesson.

The folders that the students produced would contain all the information that they needed to pass both their OWLS and their NEWTS. Severus had chuckled deviously when Harry had mentioned removing all DADA textbooks from the library when it was revision time.

The more time that they spent together the more time that they had wanted to be together. They had shared some quite steamy kisses and some heavy petting but that was as for as things had gone.

.

That was until one rainy Sunday afternoon the fire was lit in the library. Harry was laying sleepily on a thick rug on floor in front of the fire. Severus quietly lay beside him and placed his hand on the patch of skin that had appeared between Harry's jeans and his shirt. Rubbing gently in slowly increasing circles Severus discovered that it made Harry purr in contentment.

Sleepy Harry opened his eyes and smiled. Reaching up a hand he threaded his fingers through Severus' hair and tugged gently. Severus leaned further forward and gently kissed Harry. Pulling back he smiled as he saw taking his lips away from Harry made him pout slightly. Reaching for his wand, and with a flick he made the rug that they were laying on wider and thicker, when Harry looked up with a question in his eyes, Severus said, "I am not as young as I used to be."

Harry chuckled as replied quoting an old saying, "you're as young as the man you are feeling!"

Severus smirked. "Harry, are you happy here?" He asked.

"You know that I am."

"Good," Severus replied.

Leaning forward he kissed Harry firmly and as they were both getting to the end of the air in their lungs he slipped his hand further up Harry's shirt and gave a firm tweak to his nipples. This caused Harry to gasp as the kiss continued.

Pausing for breath Harry looked up at Severus and nodded. Quickly pulling Severus back down into himself.

This time as they kissed Severus' hand went in the other direction.

.

Draco had not had a good Christmas. On the Monday after he had last seen Harry, he had turned up at the Ministry, dressed to impress. He had made reservations at the new restaurant that had opened in Diagon Alley. He knew that if he could just get Harry to listen that he would understand that what he, Draco, needed was the security of Harry being at home waiting for him – he was sure that after a while he would lose interest in other people but until then he 'needed' Harry.

The discovery that Harry had taken several days off 'to sort him self out' was disastrous. A quite word with a few contacts bought the news that Harry would no be back in the office for over a month. No one knew where he was – it was as if he had disappeared.

To make matters worse Draco felt terrible, he had an itch that he just could not scratch, the other symptoms for example, a headache, swollen joints and general irrational irritability all seemed to set in at different times. Where was Harry when he was needed! Harry always made Draco feel better; he would fuss over him and make him little biscuits and special hot chocolate.

No one knew who had started the infection, even under Veritaserum Seamus had been strenuously questioned and still nothing came to light.

Some of the so-called cures and old wives tales that the group also shared with each other seemed to make the symptoms worse. The only known and reliable cure came form St Mungos. Not many had been brave enough to take the cure because of the 'other' things that were involved.

It would seem that whoever had invented the cure had a very perverse sense of humor. Any one who went in with even a suspected case of the STD had to fill out forms detailing their sex / love lives for the previous six months. They were then tested under Veritaserum to ensure that no one had been left off the list. Then letters were sent out to everyone on the list saying that they 'may have come in to contact with someone with an STD,' urging then to get in contact with the hospital as soon as possible.

Apparently the documents were all cross-referenced to try and work out where it came from.

The only thing worse that he degradation of the forms was the cure its self, apparently the potion came in various strengths according to the requirement of the patient. According to Lavender Brown who had braved the 'cure,' only to become a social pariah, had said that the series of potions felt like they were burning the disease from your body inch by inch.

Draco had been determined to get Harry back until he had quite by chance seem Harry with Severus, in the new year, they were walking down Diagon Alley slowly taking their time looking in the windows of the shops. If that had not been bad enough they were holding hands. How could he do that to him – didn't Harry know that he was better off with Draco. Draco had surreptitiously followed them home.

That had been several weeks ago and Draco had just discovered that Harry would not be returning to the Ministry at all. That was why Draco was now standing on the doorstep of Severus' house debating what to do.

Getting into the house had proved to be easier than Draco imagined it would be. He had put silencing charms on himself and quieting charms on his feet – so if he walked over something that should have made a noise - it wouldn't. Carefully he drew his wand and moved further into the house. The wards had not been a problem as they recognized him as Severus' godson.

Silently he followed to murmur of voices that led to the library. Peering through the gap were the door had not closed properly he gasped aloud. There was 'his' Harry being spread out feasted on by 'his' godfather.

Harry and Severus were unaware that they were being watched. Severus had felt that someone had entered the house but he assumed that it was one of the house elves running errands. Focusing back onto Harry he slipped his fingers from the hot tight channel.

Looking up into Harry's eyes, he asked, "are you sure?" Harry reached down and gently touched his face. He nodded, "yes, Severus, I want this – I want you."

Slowly he moved over Harry and slowly slid into place. It felt like he was home.

Reaching out to touch Harry caused ripples of anticipation to flow between them. Gradually the speed increased as they reached the top and Severus reached down to pull on Harry he whispered, "I love you."

Harry's eyes flow open and he smiled. "I love you to, Severus Snape."

At their exchange of words a soft glow appeared around them. Severus caught it out the corner of his eye. Looking back to Harry leant down and said softly, "Harry James Potter, would you do me the honor of bonding with me?"

Harry could barely concentrate on what had been said. Eventually as he crested the peak of his orgasm, he replied "Yes, Severus Snape, I will bond with you."

The soft glow around them got brighter and brighter as magic her-self accepted their declaration. From this time forward they would be each other's all and everything.

Severus collapsed on top of Harry, when they had both recovered Severus asked Harry, "do you know what just happened?"

Harry shook his head.

"We are now bonded – by magic herself no less." Severus grinned, looking at Harry he continued. "Are you ok with that?"

"More than anything," a sleepy Harry replied cuddling closer.

Severus shook his head and changed a near by cushion into a blanket that would cover them both before lying down and cuddling up with his new husband.

'There would be plenty of time later to explain what had happened.' He thought.

Slipping his wand back into his pocket, Draco quietly turned and walked to the door. When he reached the street he paused; a silent tear slid down his pale cheek. Harry is truly gone, he thought. Unfortunately, he concluded the old adage was true, you really don't know what you have until it's gone. With that thought he quickly walked away, he spared a thought to St Mungos – he wondered if the hospital was still open.

.

Once again thank you for reading - please now review ;)

More on Monday


End file.
